


redamancy.

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: Oddly, he feels like he’s on a ‘time out’, the kind that children get from their parents when they do something bad and have to reflect about it in the corner. Except, Baekhyun is a grown up man and Kyungsoo is supposed to be his bandmate-cum-boyfriend.[Written for YuanfenBD Fest 2017]





	redamancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Code : YFBD-285
> 
> This is my first attempt at writting smut so please forgive me if it's.. weird. Huge shout out to Jess, thanks for beta-ing and polishing this fic for me! Thank you mods, for hosting this amazing fest for our precious BaekSoo and to the prompter, I hope you like this fic! Everyone who read this piece until the end, enjoy! Comments and feedback are always appreciated,  
> xoxo
> 
>  

_dance studio,  
02.15 a.m._

Kyungsoo has been acting really weird lately.

“He’s.. not?”

Baekhyun pouts, shaking his head vigorously for emphasis. “He is! He’s so distant and quiet and reserved!” He stage whispers, still glancing at Kyungsoo’s figure, who’s drinking on the other side of the wall. 

Jongdae snorts. “That’s just how he is. Are you mistaking him for someone who’s bright and cheery, laughing all the time with a loud booming voice?” Jongdae points at the figure sprawled on the middle of the dance studio then. “If yes, it’s Chanyeol over there you’re talking about.”

Jongdae has got a point there, Baekhyun thinks.

“Of course I am.” Jongdae smirks like he knows what Baekhyun is thinking about, maybe he knows. Maybe Baekhyun had just spoke his thought out loud.

"But.. he’s acting _really weird._ It’s true, you have to believe– Shush! He’s looking at us! Pretend to be dead!”

 

The problem is, Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo has been _even quieter_ than usual. He’s glaring at the mirror more – Baekhyun knows because he catches his eyes once or twice at practice – and his shoulders are always tense, like he’s struggling with something heavy, plaguing and stressing him. 

Baekhyun's jokes have been ignored. Kyungsoo doesn't even slap him anymore, just mumbling, _‘I’m tired Baekhyun’_ and Baekhyun always too stricken to see him looks so sick that he stops immediately. Kyungsoo has taken quite a liking to leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder too, and Baekhyun doesn't like it at all. 

“I think he’s avoiding me,” Baekhyun whispers, suddenly feeling down and lonely. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Dunno, but if you ask me you’re too loud for my liking and so damn clingy.”

Jongdae is such a bad friend, Baekhyun doesn't know why he befriend him in the first place. It’s not like he’s quiet either, Jongdae whines all the time that Baekhyun thinks he’s doing it on purpose, just to spite them all. And on top of that, he’s not really helping because Kyungsoo loves his clingy-ness and his beautiful voice. Maybe. 

“Is he avoiding me?”

“I don’t know, God help me.” Jongdae hides his face with his hand and whines pathetically. “Stop whining at me, I think you’re over thinking this.”

At that time, Junmyeon claps his hands and orders them to gather. Everyone shuffles to the middle of the room and circling Chanyeol, sits obediently on the floor. Jongin is poking Chanyeol’s arm and giggling when the older groans, Baekhyun chuckles fondly. But his body goes rigid immediately when Kyungsoo walks past Sehun and sits beside him, offering him a little smile before leaning on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Junmyeon is still talking in front of them, but he doesn't catch anything. Instead, he focuses on the way Kyungsoo’s breath gets steadier, his warm body and his weight against Baekhyun’s and the two relax. 

“Want some?” Kyungsoo mumbles, hand raised to offer Baekhyun his water bottle. “I saw you didn't drink any. Forgot yours?”

“Um,” He answers eloquently. “No, I just– nah, I’m not thirsty.”

“Really? You’re so sweaty though, it’s important to stay dehydrated.”

Kyungsoo's right, as usual. Baekhyun is sweating like crazy from the dance practice earlier and instead of drinking some water, he spent their break time annoying Jongdae with his problem – which involves Kyungsoo. And that makes him think about their situation now, how Kyungsoo is leaning against _his sweaty body._

Baekhyun tenses again. He kinda wants to take the bottle because now after talking about being dehydrated he’s getting thirsty and it’s a good excuse to break away from Kyungsoo. But, on the other hand he doesn't want to let go, not when Kyungsoo’s body is so warm and the younger was taking the initiative for physical contact. 

Fortunately (or more like, unfortunately) Kyungsoo gets up, mumbling he has to go to the restroom and pats Baekhyun’s shoulder affectionately. “Drink mine, okay?”

When Kyungsoo is gone behind the glass door, Baekhyun grins triumphantly at Jongdae – who’s sitting at the end of the circle to avoid him. Now that Baekhyun thinks about it, sharing water from the same bottle is like an indirect kiss, he wonders if it’s intentional or not from Kyungsoo’s side. He beams, raising the water bottle and stage yelling dramatically, “He loves me!” 

Jongdae pretends Baekhyun doesn't exist for the rest of the night – day? (because Baekhyun's such a great person no one can get mad at him for long).

 

__

_‘X’ venue,_  
_10.02 p.m._

“Why can’t we be the first to perform?” Baekhyun asks Minseok, leaning toward the older man while his eyes are still trained to the stage. “Like, we’re _always_ the last?”

“For the rating, Baekhyun. Don't pretend like you know nothing. I’m sleepy so stop pestering me.”

“But,” He pauses, pouting. “If you’re sleepy, talking can make you– ”

“No, _you_ concentrate on the performance. And I will concentrate to keep my eyes open.”

Baekhyun stares at the stage. The lights blinded his eyes and although he likes the group, sitting for hours in the same spot and trying to look interested is hard. He can’t concentrate on the acceptance speech they say despite how adorable they look. On his right, Jongdae seems undisturbed but he knows how determined Jongdae can be and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jongdae pinch his own hand repeatedly. 

Baekhyun leans to his right and hides his mouth to whisper. “Let’s play Rock– Paper– Scissor.”

“Go away.”

“You wound me, Dae. I’m suffering because we have to sit all night long before we perform anything, which is what our job is, performing!” Half yelling and half whispering, Baekhyun can see Jongdae’s eyes twitch because of his over-dramatic outburst. “Not just sitting around– ”

“Even if we perform first, we still have to sit through the rest of the event, please leave me alone.”

They’re really no fun. In times like this he misses Chanyeol. The taller can always entertain him and is quick to agree with his idea of fun. Or Sehun. Sehun likes to indulge him with his passive face so it’s hard for the other to know, it’s kinda funny and Baekhyun likes to see how far they can go without anyone getting suspicious. Mostly though, he misses Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lets his mind drift away, thinking about what Kyungsoo is doing right now. He must be getting comfortable in his bed, watching some western movie. Baekhyun sighs wistfully. 

Thinking about Kyungsoo turns out to be a great distraction, _and_ he looks like he is paying attention too, that’s good. Perfect, even. Before long, Minseok nudges him and signals him to stand. “Let’s go it’s our turn.”

 

__

_backstage,_  
_11.47 p.m._

It’s not perfect.

“Kyungsoo is not picking up my calls,” He declares to no one in particular – mostly to his band mates, but they look like they don't care. “Jongdae, I think he’s ignoring me again.”

Jongdae hums, still getting his makeup done. Maybe that’s why they aren’t answering him, so Baekhyun waits until Jongdae done and getting his hair styled before repeating his statement. But Jongdae is only giving him a stink eye and doesn't say anything. Maybe Jongdae is just an asshole. 

“No one is ignoring anybody,” Minseok, thankfully, answers him. “He must be asleep already.”

“What? Why?” In the back of his mind Baekhyun wonders if Minseok know his earlier sentence was rhymed, maybe not. 

“It’s late, Baekhyun. Normal people sleep at this time of the day, don't you know?”

Minseok has Baekhyun’s full attention now, so when his hair dresser failed to hide her laughs Baekhyun kindly ignores her. “But, he promised to watch our performance. It’s like the last time we perform it live for this promotional round, so– ”

“Kyungsoo promised you _that?_ ” Jongdae cuts him off, looking dubious. 

“Yes. Got any problem?”

Shrugging, Jongdae stares at his reflection on the mirror again start talking animatedly about something mundane. Baekhyun sends him a nasty look before going back to Minseok, except Minseok has already closed his eyes and laughs at some of Jongdae's jokes, which means that their conversation is over. Baekhyun pouts, glaring at his reflection, keeps calling Kyungsoo to try his luck and wasting time. After the fifteenth call, he gives up and sends Kyungsoo a message instead. 

_‘we’re backstage now!! ready to shake the world in ten c:’_

Kyungsoo doesn't answer. Doesn't read it, even. Baekhyun start to think something bad might’ve happened to the younger and fidgets even more. Kyungsoo doesn't have any schedule so he’s staying at the dorm. What can happen? Fire? Maybe he cut his hand while cooking something for the hungry boys? Ten minutes come fast, filled with Jongdae and Minseok's chatter. Just before they exit the waiting room and are handed their microphones, Baekhyun’s phone vibrates. 

He ignores Jongdae’s remarks, _‘he’s beaming, Kyungsoo must have answered his call’_ and walks passionately to the stage, ready to perform and go home. They’ll catch the flight tomorrow to Seoul and Baekhyun will be in Kyungsoo’s arms in no time. Smiling to himself Baekhyun hums, he can’t wait. 

_‘don’t trip on the stage. or I’ll never live it down’_

 

__

_dorm,_  
_10.59 a.m._

The first thing Baekhyun does after he steps inside their dorm is scan the room. It’s quiet, he stands unmoving in the front door for eight minutes before assuming that no one is home except the three of them. Kyungsoo has a photo shoot early in the morning and Baekhyun not really sure when he’ll get back. And he’s not really interested in the other members schedule so the second logical step is to sleep.

Without meaning to, he’s walking on autopilot to Kyungsoo's room instead, the one he shared with Jongin and Chanyeol. Minseok, unlike Baekhyun, had fled to his room the first thing and now walks past Baekhyun, already in a new fresh set of clothes. 

“You know that’s not your room, right?” Minseok asks him, pausing to check. He nods when Baekhyun mumbles an affirmative. “Alright then. Gotta go, I have vocal lessons in twenty.”

Baekhyun is passed out on Kyungsoo’s bed shortly after, it smell like detergent and fabric softener. Baekhyun can make out a hint of sandalwood from Kyungsoo’s perfume and drifts to sleep thinking of the man.

 

__

_kitchen,  
12.24 a.m._

__  
_“What should I do.” Baekhyun frowns at the refrigerator, trying to recall how porridge looks like and what ingredients he’ll have to use._  


Baekhyun was woken up because, suddenly, he had an armful of burning Kyungsoo in his hold. He had screamed bloody murder, which hadn't woken the younger at all (and that made Baekhyun even more panicked). He called their manager hyung, checking Kyungsoo’s schedule only to be informed that, _‘Kyungsoo got home earlier because he’s sick. fever. take care of him, okay? alright, bye,’_ and after checking Kyungsoo's temperature and rummaging for medicine Baekhyun decided his best next move is to cook for the sick man. 

So, porridge looks like soggy rice with.. meat and eggs?

“I can cook too, it’s just basic food.” Baekhyun nods, trying to convince himself more than anything. 

He gathers the ingredients, washing his hands again for precaution (Kyungsoo loves hygienic things) and stares at the kitchen. Wondering, if he stares long enough will they come to live and cook by themselves? Perhaps not, so Baekhyun rinses the eggs and vegetables, cuts them, cuts some meat too and rummages for a pot. 

He pours the rice into the pot (he’s not sure how much, so he settles with two cups), along with the diced meat and vegetables before he adds the water (filling half of the pot because it looks right). He contemplates how to cook the eggs, before he decides to just let them sit nicely with the rest of their friends, hopes it will end up become a nicely boiled eggs. Nodding to himself, Baekhyun turns on the stove and waits.

 

__

_kitchen,_  
_12.34 a.m._

It doesn't looks right.

Baekhyun has stirred the porridge for ten consecutive minutes because it hasn’t come out as nicely as he thought it would, hoping that stirring it will make everything better. The rice just looks odd. The water is almost gone now and the meats have turned black? The boiled eggs have come out nicely (they cracked, but overall it looks okay) but if the porridge isn’t good, he can’t call this a success. It’s just.. _weird,_ the porridge. Something must have gone wrong in the process? Or is it supposed to take hours?

Thinking hard, Baekhyun doesn’t realize another figure is walking towards him and he screams when a hot breathy voice caresses his neck, “What are you doing, Baek?”

Baekhyun turns back only to met with an adorable sight; Kyungsoo blinking innocently at him, face red from the fever with his glasses and messy bed hair, cocooned in his blue blanket. Baekhyun gulps. 

“Cooking,” He answers, pointing vaguely at the pot before elaborating, proud of himself, “You’re sick, I cooked porridge so you can take your medicine afterward.”

Baekhyun watches how Kyungsoo smiles and pecks his cheek before peeking at the pot. He watches how Kyungsoo’s smile slips and his expression turns murderous (so much for adorableness), he gulps.

 

__

_(still) kitchen,  
12.49 a.m. _

“I can’t believe you burnt the porridge,” Kyungsoo is still nagging at Baekhyun, his hand moving to fix his glasses and his expression screams, _‘I’m pissed off!!’._

“Technically, I burnt the water. No? And I thought– ”

“Have you ever heard about internet? You didn't even rinse the rice and just added everything to the mess. You’re not supposed to cook the raw meat _and_ the rice at the same time, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pouts, fiddling with his fingers because Kyungsoo has told him to, _‘sit down, or else I’ll chop you up’_ and he’s been telling Baekhyun the same thing over and over again for the past fifteen minutes while cooking a whole new porridge because apparently Baekhyun's is inedible. Baekhyun had tried to offer help only to be dismissed before he had the chance to finish his sentence. Oddly, he feels like he’s on a ‘time out’, the kind that children get from their parents when they do something bad and have to reflect about it in the corner. Except, Baekhyun is a grown up man and Kyungsoo is supposed to be his bandmate-cum-boyfriend. 

“Did you even use salt? Or any other – ugh!” Kyungsoo’s voice makes Baekhyun finches. “You didn’t, did you? That’s why the eggs are cracking up. God, Byun Baekhyun, how can you mess up _porridge_? How can you be so bad at this, my head hurts.”

To be honest, Baekhyun doesn't even remember that salt exists until Kyungsoo mentioned it, but he won’t admit that to Kyungsoo’s face just yet. “I just thought if I boil it, then it’s a boiled egg, right?”

Kyungsoo glares harder at him before going to set up the table. 

“Wait, I can do it! Let me set the table,” Baekhyun stands up and quickly take everything from Kyungsoo’s hand. “The porridge is done, right? You should just rest here,” he steers Kyungsoo to the nearest chair and gives him his most convincing smile, “And I’ll do everything else.”

“You’ll do everything else.” Kyungsoo laughs humorlessly. “And look where we are, I’m the one who ended up cooking. Just make sure you wash the dishes afterward.”

Baekhyun pretends he has a selective hearing and smiles at his boyfriend. “Sure, I’ll do the dishes, babe!”

 

__

_common area,  
01.08 p.m._

“I’m not avoiding you.”

Baekhyun blinks, taken aback by Kyungsoo’s sudden declaration. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I mean, I kinda avoided you. I thought I was coming down with the flu, and I didn’t want to you to catch it too. Turns out it’s just a fever. The doctor said it’s just because I exhausted myself.”

“Okay.”

“Jongdae told me you’re over-worrying.”

“Hmm.”

Baekhyun smiles easily, patting the couch and deemed it to be comfortable as he sets up Kyungsoo’s own nest of blankets. Maybe Jongdae is not a bad friend after all. “Come, Soo, you need to take your medicines.”

Kyungsoo sits with a grumble and immediately curls into himself. “I want to watch The Avengers,” he announces. 

“I thought you didn't like it?”

“After that, let’s watch Hachiko.”

“Hachiko.”

“Yeah, and then we can marathon High School Musical together.”

What a weird list of movies, even Baekhyun knows better than to watch those three combined. But he only nods reassuringly when Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow, waiting for Baekhyun’s objection. When he finds none, Kyungsoo relaxes into the couch and gulps up the medicines without a fuss. 

“Good boy,” Baekhyun pats his head with a cheeky grin. 

Kyungsoo grumbles, but drags Baekhyun to sit by his side when Baekhyun finished setting up the movie. “I’m sick, cuddle me,” he says with a pout.

Baekhyun does just that.

 

__

_common area,  
03.52 p.m._

Baekhyun wipes his tears with a hasty move when Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep. After a lot of grunts and wriggling involved, Kyungsoo tugs at Baekhyun’s sleeve, whispering,” What time is it?”

Baekhyun glances at the clock. “It’s almost four, why?”

“I have a schedule at five.”

“No, you’re not. You’re sick, remember?”

Kyungsoo groans but otherwise doesn't say anything else. Baekhyun leaves it at that and quietly snuggling closer to Kyungsoo before he concentrates back at the running dog on the television screen. He hopes that his eyes don’t look as puffy as they feel. Baekhyun blinks confusedly when Kyungsoo moves to stand up, the blankets falling over his shoulder. 

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom.”

Oh, Baekhyun quickly stands up too, hands resting on Kyungsoo’s waist to prevent him from falling, as he guides Kyungsoo to the bathroom. He waits patiently until he hears a flush and the click of the door before Kyungsoo’s sleepy face appears again. Baekhyun touches his forehead and hums.

“You’re not burning up anymore.” He smiles when he notices Kyungsoo staring at him and maneuvers them to the common area again. “That’s good, you’ll be healthy again in no time. Ready to kick some asses.”

Kyungsoo keeps staring even when they finally back at the couch, alternating between Baekhyun's face and the television. Kyungsoo frowns and Baekhyun frowns back. 

“Something's wrong?” Baekhyun caresses Kyungsoo’s cheek. “You need something, Soo?”

“Are you crying because of Hachiko?”

Damn. “No?”

“I should’ve seen your face,” Kyungsoo adds before his face morphs into a mischievous smile. 

“Yeah, too bad you were sleeping five minutes after The Avengers started and woke up when Hachiko's credits were already rolling. 

“Well, duh. How about we sing together to every HSM’s songs? You’ll be the Gabriela of my Troy.”

“See if you can keep up with me.”

 

__

_common area,  
04.56 p.m._

“Wake up, Soo.” Baekhyun shakes Kyungsoo’s sleeping form – he’s fallen asleep again halfway through second installment of High School Musical. “The others are home, let’s move to the bed, yeah?”

“Hmm.. sleepy,” Kyungsoo slurs. 

_“Hey, who’s porridge is this?!”_

_“Has anyone see where my– nevermind!”_

_“Hyung, I’m showering first!”_

_“Someone call the chicken place, please!”_

Baekhyun guides sleepy Kyungsoo to his room, kisses his nose when it’s scrunches cutely and smiles to himself when they finally arrived in front of his bedroom. Just after he opens the door however, Kyungsoo stop and looks toward the hallway. 

“What is it? Want to sleep on your bed instead?”

Kyungsoo blinks blankly at him before walking a step back toward the way they come and shout, “Park Chanyeol, shut up! Don’t touch that porridge, it’s Baekhyun's! And mine!” Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and turns to Baekhyun, whining, “They’re so mean. I’m sick, Baek. Hug me.”

 

__

_kitchen(again),  
07.56 p.m._

They’ve trudged back to the kitchen to eat their dinner some time later, Kyungsoo gulps more medicine and confessed he's already feeling so much better. Baekhyun hums his approval when he kissed the younger's temple and found that indeed he’s not burning up anymore. Their journey back to Baekhyun’s room only halted once by a concerned Junmyeon asking if Kyungsoo needs something.

“I need Baekhyun.”

“Good, I believe Baekhyun is all you need,” Junmyeon answers with a weird constipated face that Baekhyun thinks means that he doesn’t believe it at all, Sehun must have rubbed off on him to much. “I’m leaving in five, and everyone is out so it’s just the two of you in the house. Take care, okay? Call me if something happens.”

Nodding obediently, if only to please Junmyeon, they’re finally back at Baekhyun’s room again. It's only takes a _look_ from Kyungsoo to make Baekhyun jumps into the bed and in no time, they're already hugging contently in each other’s arms. “Hey, Soo,” He whispers. Kyungsoo doesn't opens his eyes but he pats Baekhyun's cheek to let him know that he's listening. ”Love you." 

Kyungsoo moves closer into Baekhyun's hold, tightening his hug. His answer doesn't come until much later, murmured into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, "I love you too." 

Baekhyun grins, he _loves_ sick and cuddly Kyungsoo.

 

__

_van,  
10.07 p.m._

It takes three and a half days for Kyungsoo’s fever to fully break. But Kyungsoo insists to keep following his schedules the following day after the porridge incident, _‘I’m okay, jeez, stop worrying too much,_ and Baekhyun can’t say no to those cute heart shaped lips when they feel heavenly against his, along with a pleading eyes. He’s following Kyungsoo everywhere, standing close and ready whenever Kyungsoo needs something (even when he doesn’t), and reminds Kyungsoo not to overwork himself.

“Ugh, stop it already, Baekhyun. I can work just fine,” Kyungsoo says for the umpteenth time after Baekhyun nags him again, forcing him to drink and take his multivitamins. “I’m not a baby, okay?”

He gapes, but Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun’s hand and intertwined it with his, smiling playfully. And suddenly Baekhyun is more concerned with the state of his heart right now. “No,” he whines. “You’re my little baby, cute squishy baby Soo~”

“Ugh, Baek-hyung, please stop it,” Sehun says from the front seat. “I’m going to puke cupcakes and rainbow here.”

 

__

_vocal class,  
09.46 p.m._

“You’re not whining at me lately.” Jongdae pokes his ribs. “I take it Kyungsoo hasn’t ignoring you anymore?”

Baekhyun slaps Jongdae’s butt and grins before clinging to his boyfriend and whispering sweet nothings until their break is over. 

 

__

_Baekhyun's room,  
????_

Baekhyun is woken up by an odd sensation on his lower half, disorientated and not sure whether it’s already morning or if it’s just a second of falling asleep. Struggling to open his eyes, Baekhyun shifts a little only to meet with Kyungsoo’s head between his already spreading legs – hand pleasuring Baekhyun’s member leisurely. He yawns, savoring the pleasing feeling before his mind finally catches up to what’s happening and promptly close his eyes again.

 _Oh._

Kyungsoo takes his hand away for a second but before Baekhyun has time to mourn for the loss of the heat, Kyungsoo already back and takes all of him in his mouth. Baekhyun makes a pleasant sound. He feels lethargic from sleep and Kyungsoo is just so warm, talking become so hard and his mind is numb. He can't think and just lets Kyungsoo do whatever he wants. Baekhyun feels like he’s still sleeping. Still dreaming..

And maybe he does drift off again, because suddenly he feels Kyungsoo tap his thigh, murmuring, “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me.”

Baekhyun grunts, opening his eyes to deny the accusation. “No.. didn’t sleep.”

“You definitely did. I’m trying to deliver your reward here, at least moan for me.” Kyungsoo looks like he want to say more before he thinks better of it and uses his mouth to thoroughly pleasure Baekhyun instead. 

“Damn, Soo– Your.. throat, careful.” Baekhyun says shakily. “Reward for what?”

Baekhyun squawks when Kyungsoo sucks a little bit harder before he leans back, applying more pressure with his hand. “For being such a caring boyfriend when I was sick.”

“I’m.. no, ngh – messed up the porridge.”

“That, you did. But you were trying and so here we are.” Kyungsoo snickers between Baekhyun’s moans and give him a kittenish lick once in awhile. And then Kyungsoo stops moving altogether, hums in approval of Baekhyun’s state and looks smug because of it. “At least now you’re awake and appreciating your reward more.”

Baekhyun was left to wriggle for some time, mouth open but eyes still closed, urging Kyungsoo to continue his ministrations before Kyungsoo’s mouth is back on him. He should do something too. This is a rare opportunity, just Kyungsoo and him (or maybe not, he’s not sure where the other members are). No time limit in a cramped bathroom with a sloppy job, but Baekhyun feels sleepy, tired and somewhere between awake and dreaming. 

After what feels like a long time of Kyungsoo doing all the work, Baekhyun finally comes. The heat peaks and like everything that happens in the moment, he just lets go. After coming down from his high, he is vaguely aware of Kyungsoo’s own need and beckoning him to come closer. 

“Let me..” He whimpers, trying to reach for Kyungsoo’s, but the younger bats his hand. 

“I’m fine, just sleep, Baek.”

“‘Mkay.” He shifts closer when Kyungsoo lays beside him, feeling safely cocooned in his warmth. “Love you, Soo,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answers with a little chuckle. “Just, please don't ever cook again.”

He slaps Kyungsoo’s chest and pouts but he can’t be mad forever, so he snuggles closer to kiss it better. Baekhyun falls asleep with a gentle kiss on his forehead and a mumbled, ‘love you too’ whispered into the crook of his neck. 

He smiles.

 

__

_dorm,  
03.00 p.m._

_‘Soo, nini's mom got us some kimchi!! can u tell me your kimchi spaghetti recipe??_

He knows Kyungsoo wouldn’t answer until some time later so he typed another text, _‘you’ll come home to my homemade cooking~ how domestic is that^^’_ , and sends a bunch of heart emojis after. 

Baekhyun hums, rummaging through his closet for a casual t-shirt and sweatpants when he remembers Kyungsoo’s comment about the internet. He quickly searches for kimchi spaghetti recipe and nods in appreciation when the top searches show _[EXO D.O’s Kimchi Spaghetti]_. 

_‘on 2nd thought, nah. i found it on the internet :p come back safely for my kimchi spaghetti ‘kay’_

It’s another ten minutes later, when Baekhyun already in his comfortable, soft clothes, that his phone vibrates with Kyungsoo’s name on it. He ignores the call and grins, continuing to read through the whole recipe and trying to understand the step by step instructions. They have all the ingredients and Baekhyun thinks it’s not that hard, from what the blog tell him anyway. After six consecutive unanswered calls, Kyungsoo seems to have given up and sends him a text instead. 

_‘Byun Baekhyun, don’t you dare! Don’t come near my kitchen! Don’t touch the kimchi!’_

Baekhyun cackles from his bed and stands up, walking to the kitchen hurriedly and gets the camera features on his phone ready. After he deems himself presentable and looks sexy enough – although he’s not sure why he should look sexy to take a picture with the innocent kimchi box – he takes a quick self camera. He smiles mischievously and sends the picture with another composed message, _‘aawwwe i love you too!!’_

**Author's Note:**

> redamancy | `red-a-“man-sE  
> (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.
> 
> p.s. talk to me on my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ininawaa?s=09)


End file.
